Twilight x Chrysalis Fanfiction
by Orochii-sama
Summary: uhhh I am bad at summaries, but this is about Twilight and Chrysalis together. Kinda slow burn? idk its my first try at making a fanfiction. Other is at wattpad where I first made it.


Twilight was in her friendship castle, reading about all different kinds of stuff like fantasy, supernatural, and romance books, enjoying her time waiting for someone. They meet before she became a princess. They were the best of friends, even bordering romance (not the Twilight would ever admit it) She kept reading enjoying the silence, and a day without doing any friendship problems. 'Man I love helping with friendship problems but I surely reading peacefully would beat any day'. She stopped she saw Spike walking toward her. "Twilight, someone has come to meet you". Twilight thought it might be the guest she was expecting so she thought that she could ask Spike to bring her here. "Thank you Spike, may you please bring them?" Twilight really hoped it was the person she thought it was. "Sure Twilight I'll go get them now." She saw Spike go and get them. She went back to her book while waiting no use fretting about it. She continued to read interested in the book because it talked about werewolves and vampires. The vampires looked like "humans" but not at the same time since they drank blood and had fangs. Those werewolves looked like the timber wolves but more less woody and magic looking and looked more furry and real. She stopped thinking about it when she saw Spike with her guest. Her mane looked like it was neon blue as well as her tail with holes at the ends of them. Her wings looked like the same neon blue but it made her look more majestic, they kinda looked like leaves but not. They also had the holes at the ends of them. Her skin looked black as the midnight, and her eyes were like devilish greenish blue. Her more longer horn looked neon, bluish green. Her legs had the holes at the ends of them. All and all she looked hot, and devilish. "Hello Chrysalis, why are you here?" Twilight made it look like she didn't know why she was here, no need to put suspicion on her. "Hello Princess Twilight, i'm sure your wondering why I am here no doubt." Chrysalis said while smirking, trying not to laugh at this little "game" they have. "Yes, why are you here? Oh and Spike can you please leave. This is private matters, so I would like to talk to her in private." Chrysalis is just trying her best to contain her laughter because it finds this really hilarious. Spike looks at her and she just puts on her serious face really fast. "Yea, sure. No problem i'll just go and hang out with Fluttershy." Spike walks away and closes the door to the library for there privacy.

(second chapter in one)

"So how are you today Miss Princess of Friendship?" Chrysalis actually wanted to know, because she hasn't seen her friend in a few weeks since she has to watch her hive. "Yes I am oh Mighty Queen of Changelings." They both started laughing, thinking it was hilarious of there acting. "Anyway Twi, seriously how are you?! Its been a little while." Twilight stopped laughing hearing the seriousness in her best friends voice. "Yea, i'm good. Hows the hive going? It's been a long time since I been there! Seriously, do you know how hard it is to not to change into my other form? or tell my friends about it? Not even Princess Celestia knows i'm a Changling." Chrysalis laughed at her friends dismay but understands her dilemma, if she had to stay in her pony form for like most of her life, and hide them from her friend, she would feel that way to. " I understand but why do you even hang out with those friends of yours? they aren't changlings, and i'm here for you and i'm the Queen of Changlings." Twilight was kinda surprised her friend would say that but since Chrysalis never had friends, she understood her point of view. "Chrysalis, one day I will be with you and not them but for now, I will be with them also, or do you not want me to? you are the Queen of Changlings, you could just order me not to hang out with them." Chrysalis was surprised that Twilight would think that I would order not to hang out with them, I am the Queen but I would never do that to her, I mean she is my best friend, who would do that to her best friend? "Twi, you know that I could never do that to you, you are my first and best friend I could ever ask for" Twilight blushed at the compliment, not expecting to hear that from her. "Anyway, do you want to read with me? and i'm going to stay in my changling form, so i'm going to use my magic to keep the door shut, so you can either stay or go back to the hive, sorry if it sounds ordering i'm not, and i'm ending up talking to myself again aren't I?" Chrysalis laughs at her friend, thinking it was funny. "Its all good Twi, I don't mind staying, I haven't read a good book in a long time, and also if a pony knocks on the door I can just change into someone else." Twilight was happy that her friend was staying and glad that she just shrugged off what she said. "Okay, you usually never stay and read with me so i'm glad your staying, and also we must be careful, Rainbow Dash might crash into the castle, so be prepared, if she does." Chrysalis put up her guard. "Okay, but it won't be my fault if I get sucked into a book and not notice if a pony is here or not." Twilight knows that happens to her all the time so she puts up her guard also and looks for a book. "Hmm, maybe you might like Werewolf books or Fantasy?" Chrysalis thought about it. "Sure I never really got into books but since you like them I think I should at least read one with you." Twilight goes to her section of those books, uses her magic to give them to her friend, and starts to read a new book on Romance, she thought the concept of it was interesting, since she never experienced it herself. It was about two ponies, who thought they were friends, but in truth, they loved each other deeply, and just afraid to admit it and ruin there friendship. She couldn't help but wonder if she loved her friend like the ponies in the book did. She looks at her friend that looked sucked into a book, that I gave her. She thought she looked cute, but never actually took them to actually just look at her. She looks honestly hot, from her wings to her tail, to her face, to her body. She blushed at her friends body. Chrysalis seeing her friends eyes on her she looked at her but all she saw was her friends eyes sucked into her book. Chrysalis takes a second to look at her friend, she thought she looked gorgeous, especially in her changling form. She wished Twi would be in her changling form more often just to be amazed by her beauty. Chrysalis knows she shouldn't think that her friends body was hot, but she couldn't help it, she just wanted to kiss her so bad, it was driving her crazy, she kept staring at her friend, it helped that her friend was a changling since if she was a pony it would be forbidden to ever hang out with a pony. "Hey Twi, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Twilight was shocked her friend wanted to but since they where just 'friends' then it was ok. "Sure why can't you?" Chrysalis just moved next to her friend, Twilight just got sucked into her book. Chrysalis looks at her friend again, and and was closer she could marvel at her friends beauty, trying her best not to kiss her friend, but in the end it was a loosing battling, and she kissed her softly.

(sorry this chapter was run on)


End file.
